1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bobbin, and more particularly, to a bobbin which has a guiding member for fixing electrical coils thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical coils formed on hollow cylinder bobbins are well known in the prior art. Please refer to FIG. 1, for a conventional winding machine 10, wherein a connector 11 passes though structural center of a bobbin 20 so as to rotate the bobbin 20. Two block boards 21 and 22 are on each terminal of the bobbin 20, and a wire-winding region 23 is disposed between the two block boards 21 and 22.
While winding the electrical coils 30, a first terminal 31 of the electrical coil 20 is manually fixed on the winding machine 10 via a tape 40. Then, the bobbin 20 is rotated to wrap several turns of electrical coils 30 around the wire-winding region 23.
The above mentioned winding method is cumbersome, time consuming and economically unsatisfactory. In addition, since the winding of the electrical coils is manually accomplished, it is hard to control winding quality; thus, the quality of the products applying the bobbin cannot be stably maintained.
In this regard, a modified bobbin that may decrease the manual handling process, increase processing efficiency, reduce manufacturing cost, and improve product quality is provided in the present invention.